


Subtlety

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: Written for "100 Words of a Hero" at superhero-land. During the final battle, Chuck slips up.
Relationships: Chuck Hansen/Mako Mori





	Subtlety

So, it comes to this. A broken jaeger, barely functioning. His co-pilot, a silent soldier.

Somewhere in the deep, Mako yells as the kaiju attacks Gipsy Danger. This mission was doomed from the start and the point is driven home everytime a jaeger attacks.

_Not Mako_ , his thoughts slip his control. Stacker levels him with a glare.

"Sir?", he tries to pass his thoughts off as nothing. Merely concern for a fellow soldier.

He has never fooled Stacker though, so he decides to let his thoughts of Mako saturate the Drift. It is a one-way mission. No time for subtlety.


End file.
